


Watching the Adventures of the Red Nightmare Dragon Empress

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD (Anime), Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Issei Hyoudou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: What if Issei has been keep secrets that start going out during and after the fight with Riser Phenex. What happens when certain people are teleported to a theater room to view the adventures of Issei?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Harem, Hyoudou Issei/Harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Watching the Adventures of the Red Nightmare Dragon Empress

**A few things to note:**

Male Rias - Riku Gremory, Male Akeno - Akihiko Himejima, Male Gasper - Gasper Valdi, Male Koneko - Kabu Toujou, Male Asia Argento - Aster Argento, Male Xenovia - Xenos Quarta, Male Rossweisse - Rosswald, Male Kuroka - Kuroko, Female Riser - Raina Phenex, Male Ravel - Raine Phenex, Male Yubelluna - Yubel, Male Gabriel - Gabriel, Female Issei/Harry - Sora Potter.

Riku's Peerage: Akihiko Himejima, Gasper Valdi, Kabu Toujou, Aster Argento, Xenos Quarta, Rosswald and Issei Potter.

Issei's Peerage: Drake (Alucard; Knight), Ceres (Seras Victoria; Pawn), Suzaku (Fawkes; Rook), Kuro (unicorn, first year; Bishop), Yuki (Owl gifted by Hagrid; Pawn), Viper (Basilisk, second year; Knight), Ryu (Dragon, four year; Rook), Gilgamesh (Queen), Enkidu (Bishop).

* * *

**The Awakening of The Nightmare Devil**

* * *

Just as Raina was going to kill Sora and Riku yelling out her name in worry, a beam of dark golden energy surrounded her and got up into the sky. Causing Raina to jump back with her hand slightly burned from the energy, while her and Riku's peerages all stopped to look on in shock.

"What going on?" Sora asked as she felt herself being healed by the dark golden energy that surrounded her. Just then she heard a female voice.

**"Remember and awaken as the Last Nightmare Devil of the Nightmare Devi Clan, my child."**

Then she felt something click inside her head as her memories that she forgotten came rushing back. She remember life being abused by her relatives, the Dursleys, then finding out she is a witch and start attending Hogwarts, were she found out that she is a devil and started collecting her devil pieces while going there. She remembered all the adventures that she did in Hogwarts and why she left after her fifth year. Remember how Zelretch about getting away from the Wizarding World but for little awhile, she would have to forget her past and her evil pieces, which she agreed too after talking to them about.

But of course Zelretch would do something to cause chaos as he sealed her devil side away, along with her sorcery magic and changed what she looked like.

She felt herself being levitated up in the beam of dark golden light as she goes back to what she looked like along with having her devil side being awakened along with her sorcery magic. She felt her clothes change also.

"What's going on!?" Raina asked in panic as Yubel stood protective in front of her.

Once she levitated back down on the ground and the dark golden light faded away, was a new Sora. Her hair went from a dark brown to a golden red color, her brown eyes went to a emerald green and four devil wings appear on her back.

She is wearing large dark gold shoulder-pads, each composed of two black-edged plates one over the other, sport black crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape is reminiscent of that of a dress. black-edged dark gold breastplate reveals a fair amount of her cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waist-guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by black crosses. The waist-guard leaves the front of her body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim dark gold gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting black patterns. The dark gold plates guarding her legs are black-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.

(Is the Dark Gold with black trim version of the Black Wing Armor of Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail.)

"Who are you?" Riku asked the female that seemed to have taken her only Pawn's place.

"Why, Riku, I'm so hurt that you don't recognize me." Sora said before she turned her head a little and looked at her King. "I am after all, your only Pawn."

"S-Sora?" Riku was shocked at how different she looked. "But how?"

Sirzechs and Grayfia were shocked to see what happened to Sora and then looked at each other. They could feel her power from where they were.

"I have awakened and remembered my life before all this." Sora before turning towards Raina and glared at her. "You have brought the wrath of last Nightmare Devil of the Nightmare Devil Clan for what you have done. I hope your ready."

There was gasped when they heard what Sora had just said. The Nightmare Devil Clan. That's clan was went extinct years ago when one of the devils of that clan had misused their devil abilities, so the Devils of that clan had their devil sides to be sealed away. So, how is she a Devil of the Nightmare Devil Clan?

"B-But how? How are you a Devil of the Nightmare Devil Clan when all of them were sealed away making them humans after the one devil misused their powers?!"

"Because my Devil side was unsealed by the one who did it because I was worthy of having my Devil side because I would never misuse my abilities." Sora explained. "But because of a troll known as Zelretch, my devil side was seal temporary along with my memories." 

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll still kill you!" Raina yelled out before shooting Hell-Fire at the newly discovered Nightmare Devil.

But Sora was flying around the air, dodging the Hell-Fire that was being fired at her, while laughing mockingly at the Phenex Heiress. "Hahaha... You not good at that are you? My turn~."

Sora stops flying around as she hovers in the air, a red jewels appear, one of each wrist and one on her belt around her waist. These three jewels are known as Demon's Blood Talisman, which will let her boost her power for her spells.

**"Lord of Darkness of the Four Worlds**   
**I call upon you**   
**Grant me all the power that you possess!"**

All three of the started glowing while chanting the boosting spell before she chanting the Dragon Slave spell as she holds her hands above her head.

**"Darkness beyond twilight**   
**Crimson beyond blood that flows."**

Raina scoff in arrogance of her ability as a Phoenix of the Phenex Clan. "A spell? Yeah like any spell you can cast will actually hurt me."

**"Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows  
I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand."**

A deep dark red ball of energy had appeared in between her hands as she kept on chanting her spell. Everyone could feel the power behind the spell that she was casting.

**"Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand  
Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed  
by the power you and I possess...  
DRAGON SLAVE!   
**

She moved her hands from above her head to in front of her before a deep dark red blast of the Dragon Slave shoot towards Raina, who was too arrogant to move out of the way just thinking that she would heal and regenerated due to being a phoenix.

"Nee-san, move!" Raine yelled out to his older sister.

"Why should I? It's not like it would be able to hur-AH!" Raina yelled out in pain as she was hit by the Dragon Slave which was surrounded by an explosion, which Raina's evil pieces were also caught in.

**Lady Raina and her peerage has been defeated. The winner is Lady Sora of Team Gremory.**

Riku, Sirzechs and Grayfia's eyes widen at the destruction that Sora just caused by that one powerful spell.

Sora's body soon glowed a dark gold color and when it was gone, she was back in her torn clothes and not her armor. She looked down at Raina, who was slowly healing.

"How? How could you, a newly devil beat me?" Raina asked as she looked up to Sora with shock and fear in her eyes.

"You arrogance was you downfall." Sora said coldly before turning around and walking towards her president. She suddenly stopped and turned her head to look at the Phenex Heiress. "Also, I'm not a new Devil. I have known I have been a devil for five years."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, High School DxD, Fate Series or Slayers.**

**Should I have a party to congrats Riku for not having to marry Raina? Also be comment because I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
